


rest

by relinquished



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Crushing, Feelings, Fluff, I think?, M/M, Mutual Pining, cuddle fic, this might be ooc idk! i havent written a whole thing since 2018!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 16:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20933609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relinquished/pseuds/relinquished
Summary: illidan decides anduin needs to relax for once.





	rest

Large hooves hit the flagstone floor of Stormwind keep, echoing through the currently empty halls of the hallway the demon hunter was traversing. Illidan was traveling without purpose, he was allowing his body to guide him whenever it deemed fit. He had been here, in the capital city of The Alliance, for well over a few months, spending most of his time attempting to calm down after the invasion had been taken care of.  
  
True to how this world’s fate seemed to always play out, though, another problem quickly arose - Sargeras had sliced his sword through the heart of Azeroth, creating new resources and new tensions between the factions. Azerite, as it had been promptly named, was the center of new battles, new deaths, and Illidan had attempted to avoid as much of the conflict as he could. The allies he had made here in Stormwind, Anduin in particular, had shifted their focus to, primarily, gaining azurite and healing the planet.  
  
When the Night Elve’s home - the Great Tree of Teldrassil - had been burned to ashes, Illidan offered his help to the people, the ones he once considered his own. But they turned him away, asking for Anduin instead, to help them reclaim Darkshore. The king, already stretched as thin as he could be without snapping, had to turn them down, had to focus his matters elsewhere. With the Horde’s new Allies - The Zandalari, as Illidan had learned - getting stronger and braver, Stormwind’s resources were spread out everywhere they could be, and Illidan could tell it was weighing heavily on the young king’s mind.  
  
As he turned down a hall - unconsciously making his way towards the royal chambers - Illidan’s mind drifted to the king. The demon hunter had gotten to know the man over the few months he had stayed in the Keep, and quite enjoyed his presence. He was a strange human, much too kind for his good, yet still smart and brave enough to keep a strong will through the rough times that were constantly bombarding the Kingdom. The feelings he had for the King could be described as romantic, perhaps. Not love, not just yet. He had not felt love nor anything other than tolerance for most folk - or pure, unbridled hatred if you were a demon, or aligned with them - so even he did not know, truly, what had caused such a development. Perhaps it was the kindness, the lack of fear, or even the mutual respect the two held for each other.  
  
Whatever had caused it, whatever the feelings were, they had led him to his current position, standing outside of Wrynn’s door, a hand raised to knock, yet frozen still. Why was he here? What did he plan on doing, on saying, to the king?  
  
‘Yes, hello, I believe I am in love with you, no big deal.’  
  
He let out a noise of dissatisfaction, turning on his hoof and began to walk off, but stopping as he heard the door open, Anduin’s voice calling after him.  
  
“Illidan? Is something the matter?”  
  
Turning his head enough to look at the smaller man, he hummed.  
  
“Nothing in particular, Wrynn. I was just,” He stopped, thinking. He didn’t know what he was doing there. Swallowing, he continued, “Perhaps I just wanted to see you. I decided against it tho, believing you to be busy.”  
  
Illidan saw heat creep up the king’s neck - sort of, he could not see it in the traditional sense, for he had no eyes any longer - painting his ears a beautiful rose. Illidan smiled internally, wondering how he got the boy worked up so easily when he hadn’t said anything in particular that he deemed embarrassing. Anduin cleared his throat, stepping to the side to allow Illidan in.  
  
“I’m not any busier than I usually am - Please, do come in.” The soft smile on his face translated to his voice, causing him to sound soft, gentle, caring even. Illidan paused momentarily before turning back towards the king fully, walking into his chambers with a huff through his nose.  
  
The room smelled of… Smelled of Anduin. A mix of earth and whatever that scented shampoo he used. Large windows lined the wall right of him, the curtains were drawn open as the night set in, and the glass open to allow the autumn breeze in. The quiet noise of cicadas flowed into the room as he inhaled deeply, glancing around for a moment before deciding to just sit on the bed - It was the only thing in the room big enough for him anyway. He adjusted the large wings on his back so they would not be uncomfortably hitting something or being pressed on by his own body.  
  
Anduin quietly closed the door as he made his way back to his writing desk, which Illidan just noticed was full of seemingly important documents. He let out a noise of displeasure, causing the king to look back at him with a quirked eyebrow. The demon hunter shrugged slightly, motioning to the papers.  
  
“The duties of a king continue to seem much too draining for a human as young as yourself.” He explained, his hand dropping back between his legs as Anduin smiled softly at him, looking over at the pile of work. He rubbed two fingers over his eyes in an attempt to rid the weariness from himself, rolling his shoulders as he began to speak.  
  
“Light, I know. I do enjoy being King, don’t get me wrong, but at times I just wish I was a child again,” He spoke softly as he fell back into his chair, the breath being slightly knocked form him as his back hit the furniture, “Fewer responsibilities, fewer worries.”  
  
Illidan let out a noise of polite agreement, looking down at his clawlike hands. He didn’t remember too much of his childhood - It had been much too long ago with too many events between then and now. They were a faint whisper in the back of his mind at this point, yet some key memories stayed. He supposed that was important. Looking back up at the king - or what he could see of him - he motioned for the other to come towards him. He did. Illidan took the smaller human’s hands into his own, looking down at them.  
  
“Perhaps you should rest then, Wrynn. Take a break. This war,” He looked back up at the King’s face, “It will not be won overnight, and you pushing yourself towards exhaustion will do much more harm than good. Take some time to breathe.” The words were ironic coming from him, but he had learned much over the few months he had been here. Pushing himself to the brink of insanity had left him scarred, and not just physically. The nights were once full of plans, of campaigns for the war against the Burning Legion, but once that war had been won, finally, he had been left feeling as if he had nowhere to go. The strain he had placed on himself over the years finally weighed down on him, and his choices had caused him to have no family nor a place to return to. He wandered until he could no more, and ended up where he was now.  
  
He regretted it initially, not truly wanting to admit weakness, but over time, he grew thankful. Thankful for the place he now called home, for the bonds he had been working so hard to rebuild. For the new ones he made.  
  
The king let out a noise, chewing his lip as he looked down at their conjoined hands, “If I do not work, then who will…?” His voice was soft, cautious. Illidan laughed softly.  
  
“Your nobles, your commanders, your generals. The people that have been appointed to assist in removing the world from your shoulders, Anduin,” He could hear the smile in his voice as he traced his hands up and down Anduin’s arms, feeling the warmth of the other’s skin on his own. He could not tell what the King was wearing, but it seemed to be something light, allowing him to cool down after the unseasonably warm day. Thank the light it has cooled once the sun had set. Illidan began speaking again, his actions not stopping, “Get some rest. I know you do not sleep as much as you should.”  
  
Anduin made a sputtering noise like that, and Illidan knew the blush was rising again.  
  
“ I do sleep-” Illidan scoffed, “I do! It’s just… Not often.” Illidan laughed loudly, a deep, rumbling sort of thing, that sent a warm feeling to Anduin’s chest, a cheesy smile rising to his face.  
  
“You are young. Do as I say, not as I do, Wrynn.” He dropped his hands from Anduin’s arms, scooting to the side a bit, “ Now come. Lay down. Get some rest.”  
  
Anduin sighed and sat next to the large Night elf, leaning on his arm. He felt the taller shift slightly, hearing him sigh slightly, before he was suddenly lifted off of the bed completely and into the larger man’s arms. He squeaked, sputtering slightly as he tried to ask what was going on before Illidan stood and walked around the bed, holding Anduin with one arm and pulling back the sheets with the other. Gently, he put Anduin down, pulling the blankets back ofter him with a small huff. The king laughed softly, smiling up at the demon hunter.  
  
“You know,” He began, “You could’ve just told me to get under the blankets. I would’ve gone.”  
  
Illidan shrugged and sat on the edge of the bed, feeling the bed dip slightly underneath his weight. “Perhaps. But I didn’t want to deal with you fussing more.”  
  
Anduin let out a bark of a laugh before rolling onto his side to look at Illidan, chewing his lip. The room was silent for a moment, but only for a moment, before the king spoke again.  
  
“Would you, perhaps, like to sleep in here tonight,” His voice was quiet as if he didn’t want the other to hear, “I do enjoy your company.” Illidan looked down at the human, his eyebrows raised slightly. Anduin had never requested him to stay, even if he was there late at night. The night elf let out a hum, his Adam's apple bobbing as he nodded, not vocalizing his answer as he got up. Anduin was concerned for a moment before he saw the other going around and putting out the numerous candles lit around the room before moving to the other side of the bed and, hesitantly, moving the blankets back before climbing into the bed.  
  
The bed was, luckily, big enough to hold his large size and Anduin at once. He pressed his wings flat to his back as he adjusted, laying on his side with his hand under the pillow as he looked at the king. Anduin rolled to look at Illidan, his face dusted pink as he scooted closer to the larger man, pressing a hand against his broad chest as he let out a breath. In the darkness of the room, Illidan’s eye’s shone brighter than before, illuminating their faces with the green light of the fel. It was beautiful in a slightly frightening way. Anduin focused on Illidan’s chest, tracing his hand around the glowing scars as he breathed softly.  
  
Neither spoke a word as Illidan’s hand traced up the human’s side, up to his neck, and stopping at his face, cupping his chin and tilting his head up to look at him. Anduin swallowed thickly as a large thumb caressed his cheek, his eyes fluttering shut as he let out a content sigh. Illidan chewed his lip, finally breaking the silence.  
  
“Anduin,” His voice was uncharacteristically gentle, “Could I-”  
  
“Yes.” Anduin interrupted him, looking up at him, his blue eyes clouded. “You may.”  
  
Illidan quirked an eyebrow, smirking slightly. He could tease the boy, make him embarrassed, but he didn’t want to cause the other to change his mind. He leaned forward slowly, so close that he felt the king’s breath on his lips, and hesitated. Nervousness flooded his system for a moment before he stamped it down hard. Now was not the time to back down. He swallowed before closing the small gap he had made, pressing his lips against the others. He moved his arms, wrapping them around the small king and pulling him close as he felt two hands cup his face as they kissed. Anduin’s lips were soft, a contrast between Illidan’s slightly dryer lips. The night elf was careful, making sure not to scrape his much too sharp teeth against the other’s lips. He kissed him for as long as he could, and admittedly thought it wasn’t long enough before they had to both pull back, their breathing heavier than it was before.  
  
Chest rising and falling heavier than usual, Illidan cupped Anduin’s cheeks, stroking them with his thumb as he planted a kiss on his forehead, humming against him. He closed his eyes as he heard the smaller man yawn and pulled him into his chest, training his claws up and down the other’s spine gently.  
  
“Sleep, Anduin. You need it.”  
  
He felt the other nod against him as he relaxed into the bed, hearing the king’s breathing even out as he finally fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> oh lord! i hope this is alright! it's unbeta'd, i hope thats okay too,  
i hope yall enjoy! i plan to write more illidan/anduin eventually along with some fanart


End file.
